Iron Man vs Retak'ka
Iron Man vs Retak'ka is a What-If Death Battle. Description Marvel vs Monsta! Who will come out alive when fight to the death? Interlude Iron Man The son of Howard Stark, billionaire playboy Tony Stark inherited his father's company Star Enterprises and was one of America's lead weapons manufacturers. But that all changed when Stark got shrapnel embedded in his heart while captured by terrorists, managing to escape them in a suit of armor built around technology to keep the shrapnel killing him. In time, creating a series of suits to take on any challenge, Stark redirected his company's interests out of weapons as he becomes Iron Man to face various villains on his own or with his Avenger teammates. Retak'ka Retak'ka has attacked the TAPOPS Space Station to meet BoBoiBoy to seize his elemental power. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! (Sponsored by Honey) Death Battle At the Stark Industries Building, Tony Stark doing his Mark 86 suit but the alert started. Retak'ka appears to destroy stark industries. Retak'ka decided to beat Tony Stark up. The people and some co-workers ran away and got injured or passed away by Retak'ka. Tony Stark decided to battle with him. "I am... IRON MAN!" "Nah, saya Retak'ka. Saya tidak akan jumpa lagi. Terhadap anda ..." Iron Man wears his Mark 85 suit. Retak'ka changes to Retak'ka Voltra. FIGHT! Retak'ka uses Explosive Power it will say "Kuasa! Elemental!" but Iron Man dodges it and it will say "Gotta grab my drink!". Iron Man uses Missles but Retak'ka breaks the missles to use eye shot on Iron Man but it uses a shield to defend it! Iron Man uses laser to retaka and damaged and sending Retak'ka to a wall. People ran away and scared of retak'ka. Iron Man uses his blades but retak'ka suffers iron man. "What is going on loser!" "Nah, saya lebih baik membunuh anda sekarang!" Iron Man has been suffered but Iron Man turned into Hulkbuster and strike him back. Hulkbuster decided to punch Retak'ka's face but retak'ka uses his claws. "AARGGH, i can't believe it!" "Heyahhhhh!" Retak'ka was suffered by Hulkbuster and throws retak'ka into a wall. Retak'ka decided to change Retak'ka Voltra to Retak'ka Crystal and he uses his earthquake. Retak'ka's earthquake killed a lot of people, injured some people, managed to damage hulkbuster, vehicles destroyed and buildings burned in smoke. Retak'ka Crystal uses his thunder and his rain and Pepper Potts appears to destroy retak'ka but pepper potts has been stabbed by retak'ka. Iron man uses his energy and became Iron Man Mark 90. Iron Man uses his giant laser beam and retak'ka had low health. "Oh omong kosong! saya mempunyai kesihatan yang rendah? apa yang kamu pelik lakukan? Anda akan membayar untuk ini." "Well, i am going to show you my true power!" "HAYYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Iron Man uses a bigger laser beam and retak'ka has been destroyed by iron man Mark 90. "That's what you get." K.O. Verdict Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Technology vs Elemental themed DEATH Battles Category:Death Battles with Music